The Most Difficult Ascent
by Darkover
Summary: Even Elves can learn new things.


4

Title: "The Most Difficult Ascent"

Author: Darkover

Rating: K

Summary: Even Elves can learn new things.

~ooo0ooo~

"You are a Silvan Elf," Thranduil asserted. "And my son. You do not need to concern yourself about the fates of Men and Dwarves, or even other Elves."

"Father, of course I must go. Lord Elrond of Imladris has summoned a Council—"

"'Must?'" The Elvenking scoffed. "One does not say 'must' to princes, my son! Who is Elrond Half-Elven, anyway, that he should think to summon *any* of my people? He is not even a full-blooded Elf, and my sire Oropher was establishing this kingdom when he was still playing at being a squire to Gil-galad!"

"Father!" Legolas exclaimed, appalled at such an attitude.

But Thranduil was just getting started. "Who is Elrond, but a lordling of a petty city-state nestled at the foot of the mountains? A mountain range that was created by Melkor, from all accounts, when he feared pursuit from Orome," he added irrelevantly.

"What has that to do with anything?" Legolas was getting impatient.

"Some things are meant to be separated," his sire insisted. "There is our kingdom, and the kingdom of Lothlorien, on this side. In the West, there are the lands of Men. Arnor and Arthedain, Eriador, Gondor, even Rohan to some extent, although they have scarcely been in place long enough to matter," he added dismissively.

"Father, I fail to understand you."

"My point, my son, is that it is just as well that the range of the Hithaeglir Mountains is there. It is not meet that the Firstborn should mingle with the Secondborn, and having contact with Dwarves is *never* a good thing." Thranduil almost shuddered. "Mountains serve a purpose, and they are a sign. It is more than geography that separates us from them."

"My lord Father," the Elven Prince said, striving for patience and reason, "Elrond would not have called a Council if it were not a matter of import to all Middle-Earth. As that is the case, surely you see that we must send a representative."

"It need not be you," Thranduil said, but the son could see that his father was weakening, and swiftly took advantage of that fact.

"Father, how can I ask anyone else to go? I cannot expect any of our people to do what I would not."

The Elvenking, normally so cool and emotionless in his demeanor, threw up his hands in the sort of exasperation that only his son seemed capable of provoking in him. "I see that you would argue with me until the world is remade. Very well, my son, go if you must. But once you have learned the nature of this Council, I trust that you will return to your home and your father where you belong. Some mountains are just not meant to be scaled, my son."

Legolas smiled and bowed.

He thought of his father's words as he traversed the Hithaeglir, and as he volunteered at the Council to be one of the Nine Walkers. He remembered his father's opinions even as he ascended Caradhras, and then journeyed to the mountains of Moria. He recognized his father would not approve of his new friendships, especially with those of Aragorn, one of the Secondborn, and of Gimli son of Gloin.

But it was not until he returned to Greenwood the Great, as it would again be known, and bowed to his father in respectful greeting that he knew what he must say to Thranduil.

The Elvenking rose to embrace Legolas, and then returned to the throne. "Welcome back, my son. What have you learned in your journey?"

"Many things, my lord Father. And I thought long upon your words to me."

"That is a first," Thranduil said waspishly, but he smiled. "And what is that, Legolas?"

The Elven Prince turned to the chamberlain. "Show in our guest." As the servant moved to do so, Legolas turned his attention back to his father. "I shall show you, as well as tell you, what I have learned, Father."

Curiosity flickered in the older Elf's eyes, but the king waited. His expression froze when the chamberlain escorted a dwarf into the throne room.

"Father, allow me to introduce Gimli, son of Gloin," Elven Prince Legolas said. "My companion in battle, my blood brother and closest friend, as well as a prime example of what I learned on my journey." He paused.

"I learned, Father, that the mountains that are hardest to scale are those in people's hearts and minds."


End file.
